


Consequences

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Geraskier Week, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Geralt hates the tales of soul mates. Jaskier is a rambling idiot like always. When both get sick... maybe they are soul mates?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Geraskier week day one! Soul mates! So my idea for soul mates is that they are connected through pain, happiness, sickness etc. Though, how close they are in proximity is going to depend on the severity of sharing said wounds, sickness, and feelings. So, say Geralt is out hunting? Jaskier may feel a twinge of pain but no marks. If Geralt or Jaskier got hurt in one another's presence? You would see the same mark on either of them. 
> 
> This is set somewhere... who knows its based more on the TV than anything enjoy!

The tales of how you know who your soulmate is always bothered Geralt. As a witcher, he had tried to learn to not feel any damned emotion and to know that when you are near your one true love you could feel their emotions, if they got hurt you got hurt, and if they got sick you got sick? That in truth sounded like total bollocks and not exactly something he would enjoy. Geralt didn’t want anyone or need anything. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

“Come on, let’s get out of the rain,” Geralt grumbled as he pulled Roach and Jaskier who was sitting atop into the stable of the small inn they were stopping at. The nights were growing colder and tonight it had started to rain. Geralt knew there were rumors of something lurking as well and was going to check that out; once the rain stopped.

Jaskier shivered as he got off of the horse so Geralt could stable Roach. He did so quickly, drying her off and rubbing her down before looking over his shoulder at the bard who was refusing to go into the inn. “Go inside, so you can warm up,” Geralt stated. The cold really had no effect on him. The damp and coldness were more annoying than hindrance so unlike it was with the bard. 

The troubadour refused to move as he shook his head holding onto his pack as Geralt picked up his own and the man sighed. “Alright, come on then.” Geralt grumbled as they entered the inn. It was loud and boisterous already with the evening slowly drawing upon them. The rain was pitter pattering along the shut windows as Geralt went straight for the innkeeper.

Thankfully, due to Jaskier’s songs he was not as ill received as he used to be. “A room, with a hot bath,” gold eyes flickered to the shivering bard, “now.” Geralt as always, was never the friendliest with people. The innkeeper was going to retort but Geralt dropped the coins onto the table and a few extra for incentive. The man picked them up and smiled with a nod. 

“Of course. Riannon!” He called over his shoulder at a young girl, “a bath, room eight. Now please.” The girl nodded and quickly went to work as Geralt grabbed one glass of wine and brought it to Jaskier who chugged it thankfully in hopes it could warm his bones until the bath was ready.

When it was ready, they both traveled up the stairs and Geralt opened to a room with a large single bed. He gave a sigh and wondered why the man thought he only wanted one bed? Ah well, it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared before. During the winter Geralt always shared a bed roll so Jaskier would not freeze in the middle of the night. Tonight would be no different. 

Geralt tested the waters and nodded in satisfaction before he pointed at Jaskier, “clothes off, now.” He was blunt and unfeeling. Jaskier grunted and turned bright red as he started to take off his clothes, unbuttoning the doublet slowly. 

“You know, Geralt, when I imagined you asking me to undress, it was under much different circumstances.” Jaskier quipped as Geralt rolled golden eyes,

“Hmm, undress and into the tub,” he stated again. Though, something odd came over him and he almost felt embarrassed at watching Jaskier undress. Why though? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the naked bard quite a few times. They were quite friendly on those terms. He turned his back away and instantly felt the embarrassment go away and so that settled his stomach a bit as he sighed. 

Geralt heard the wet doublet and chemise fall to the floor with a loud ‘slap’ before he heard the tell tale signs of Jaskier kicking off brown boots that thumped against the floor loudly. Geralt looked over his shoulder slightly to see Jaskier working the pants open and then those too were falling along side wet underwear. Once he was naked, Jaskier sauntered with a confidence no man should have in his nudity and climbed into the hot water. He moaned and relaxed back against the tub. 

“Oh this feels amazing. You should really join me,” Jaskier said as Geralt made another grunt and he slowly picked up a bowl and used the water in it to splash over his head. “H-hey!” Jaskier spluttered and splashed at the witcher who crouched down near him. 

“Too small, it would be a tight fit. You need this more than me right now. Get clean, get warm and get into dry clothes.” Geralt stated as he eyed his friend. He could feel the tell tale signs of embarrassment again and was so confused with himself but he shrugged it off and looked away. 

“Not like we haven’t been in tighter,” Jaskier muttered but happily grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub the grime and dirt off from the weeks of traveling through forests. He wanted to complain about never taking a main road but it was he who had decided to follow Geralt of Rivia through it all and so he shall remain silent, at least on this matter.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed as he settled back onto his bottom and kicked his legs out as Jaskier finished cleaning. He got up, water dripping and Geralt could feel his gaze linger. He was not much shorter than himself. His body was covered in a thick fur of dark and curly brown hair that didn’t quite fit the lithe form and yet it was so appetizing. Geralt licked his lips a bit but had to look away again. No, he could not be thinking of his friend like this. They had never shared an intimate moment and it always seemed Jaskier was one to go for women. Geralt had yet to see him actually bed a man!

Jaskier felt a twinge of arousal when Geralt had looked him over with curious golden eyes, but he thought it was his own. It was an odd feeling but he was a bit of an exhibitionist and got off at people watching him. Why else would he be a troubadour? He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off with fervent motions as Geralt stood and started to undress of his own wet clothing. He tested the water and grunted at how cold it had become. 

The sign for igni was lit and he shot it at the water. Instantly, steam started to sprout from the surface and he nodded in satisfaction as he finished undressing and climbed into the tub and groaned as he relaxed. His own body ached from the cold (well okay maybe he was a bit affected by it) as well as the dirt and grime on his own body. Though, that didn’t bother him quite as much as it bothered Jaskier. 

Jaskier started to dig through his pack and cursed lightly before he looked up, “Geralt? All of my clothes are wet.” He was pulling out everything and cursing as he did so. Thankfully, his lute which was sitting in the corner was dry due to the case it was in. Geralt grunted lightly and waved a hand, 

“Hang them to dry and look for something in my pack. Should be dry; mostly.” Jaskier felt his face flush as he nodded and moved to the witcher’s much neater and tightly packed bag. Geralt felt his own body heat up slightly from embarrassment again and he could not for the life of him figure out why. He tried to shake it off as he turned to see Jaskier pull out a dark blue tunic and pulled it over his head. The shirt fit length wise but due to his own thick muscled body it hung loose on the bard. Next, a pair of pants slipped up and onto Jaskier’s lithe legs and over his narrow set of hips. He buttoned them but they were just a tad too loose in the crotch and around the hips. It seemed Geralt was larger in other places as well.

Once Jaskier was finished and climbing into bed, Geralt got from the cooling water and quickly started to dry himself off. He found a black tunic that he pulled on and another pair of black pants. Jaskier was laying with his back to Geralt as he attempted to fall asleep. Geralt sighed quietly and slowly climbed into bed and under the blankets of the slightly uncomfortable bed. At least this was better than the hard and cold ground.

“Good night,” Jaskier mumbled softly and was soon fading into sleep. Geralt felt a wash of tiredness come over him and he grunted as he turned so his back was facing Jaskier’s and he too was falling asleep.

~ ~ ~

Geralt woke to feeling as if his whole body was run over by a band of horses. His head was pounding and his limbs ached. Geralt felt as if his whole sinus cavity was stopped up with mucus and he groaned as he rolled over. Golden eyes looked at the sleeping bard and could tell he wasn’t feeling well either.

Jaskier’s face was ruddy and he was sweating as his brow furrowed in the midst of him waking up slowly. “Oh… I hurt,” Jaskier moaned loudly as he opened his eyes, “Geralt?”

“I’m sick, I think.” Geralt grumbled faintly, “I never get sick. I haven’t been sick since the trials were over.” He groaned as he rolled back over.

“You’re sick!? I’m sick!” The bard wailed loudly, “damn that cold rain last night!” He said as he flopped backwards again. “I don’t get sick either. I blame you. You got me sick!”

“I got you sick?” Geralt hissed, “humans are so fragile and breakable. Witchers don’t get sick. Yet here we both are.” He snapped as he rubbed his head, “I feel hungover without alcohol. Do you have to be so loud so early?” Geralt asked as he rubbed his temples lightly, “you’re too loud, my head is pounding!”

“Fine, but stop yelling too.” Jaskier whimpered softly as he flopped about as if he was dying and not just under the weather. “Geralt? I’m hungry,” he whined quietly.

“Then go grab yourself something to eat,” Geralt stated back quietly as he laid on the bed next to the whining troubadour.

“But I’m sick! Will you go get me breakfast?” Jaskier asked almost pleadingly. Geralt sighed as he rolled out of bed and grunted. The cold floor did not help the aches and the pounding in his head. 

“If it gets you to shut the fuck up yes.” He snapped and grabbed thick black boots and pulled them on before he was leaving the room. Jaskier soon scrambled to take Geralt’s spot for warmth as he shook under the heavy blankets as if he was freezing to death.

Geralt made his way down the stairs and was starting to feel slightly better as his mind cleared when he entered the main room. There were quite a few people eating already and he walked straight to the woman at the counter, “I need mulled wine and two plates of whatever you have for breakfast brought to room eight.” He passed three coins and she nodded with a small smile. 

“Sure give it a few minutes will ya?” Her accent thick as he hummed and slowly made his way up the stairs. Geralt could feel the haziness of the sickness wash back over him as he opened the door to find Jaskier rolled up in all the blankets and on his side of the bed. He took a deep breath and groaned as it hit him again.

‘It has to be this room,’ Geralt reasoned at the reason he felt so sick before he shut the door, “give it a few minutes and there will be dinner and warmed wine. Why are you in my spot?” Geralt asked quietly and Jaskier looked up.

“You’re warm…” Was his only answer as he turned bright red. Geralt shook his head also feeling the embarrassment, it just didn’t show like it did on Jaskier’s face. 

“Move over,” Geralt muttered as he slipped the boots off and prodded Jaskier to roll back to his side of the bed. Jaskier protested with pitiful groans but did as he was told and Geralt quickly pulled the blankets over himself and pulled Jaskier to him so he could get his warmth. 

“I felt so much better when I left the room. I swear you have sicked up this whole room!” Geralt stated and Jaskier looked up curiously at Geralt with cornflower blue eyes.

“Or we are connected?” He teased lightly and coughed as Geralt grunted.

“Unlikely, bard.” There was a loud knock and Geralt pushed Jaskier to the side and sat up as he rubbed his once again stopped up nose, “come in,” he called as the barmaid brought in two steaming glasses of mulled wine and what looked like bacon, eggs, and grits and maybe another form of potato.

“Here you two good gentlemen are.” She said, her accent thick and hard to understand as well. Jaskier rubbed his own nose and tried to clear it by breathing in. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice sounding as if his whole face was stopped up. She smiled and handed them the plates and wine. 

“Oh it's so cute seeing soul mates together and all sickly as one!” She gushed, “what is it like being soul mates? I wish to find mine soon but I’m still a youngin ye’ see.” She stated as Geralt and Jaskier looked at one another curiously before Jaskier laughed. 

“Oh no, we just got caught in last night’s storm and with the winter rolling in we both seemed to have caught a cold. We aren’t soul mates.” He said as Geralt grunted in agreement and nodded slightly as she pouted. 

“Oh, well forgive me good sirs.” She bowed her way out and shut the door. Jaskier took a deep swig of the warmed wine and sighed at the taste of cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg. It was already warming his aching bones.

“How ridiculous! Us, soul mates!” Jaskier laughed softly as he then went into a cough. Geralt coughed as well and glared. 

“Hmm, witchers don’t have soul mates.” He stated as he took a drink of his own wine and sighed at the warmth. It felt good down his scratchy throat that ached from the sickness. 

“Yes, and well I as a troubadour refuse to believe I would ever have a soul mate! I love everyone, very thoroughly may I add.” He said gallantly and that made Geralt snicker slightly into his wine before he started to eat the food. It hurt to go down but it was better than nothing in their empty stomachs.

Geralt remembered their last meal was a rabbit he had caught mid day and roasted over an open flame. This was more filling with better parts to the food than just plain old rabbit. Jaskier seemed to be feeling the same because he was eating with quiet little moans and groans of pleasure as he downed the food as if he was starving.

Geralt felt that same amount of satisfaction in his own stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was because Jaskier was happy or he was. Either way, he hoped this illness would pass them both in a day or two so he could go hunt down whatever was lurking in the forest just south of here for coin or maybe Jaskier could earn a bit with his storytelling and singing. Of course, only after he was feeling better.

“Geralt? How do you feel?” Jaskier finally asked as they finished their plates and their warmed wine. Geralt put the plates on the floor and settled back to relax. It was rare he actually relaxed during the day in an inn but he just really did not have the strength or want to get up and do anything.

“Hmm, I feel good.” Geralt murmured softly, “still sick but I am full and satisfied by the meal,” he eyed the bard out of the corner of his golden eye, “why?”

“Just curious,” Jaskier said as he also slid up and moved closer for Geralt’s warmth just a bit. “Just thinking what that barmaid said…”

“Jaskier, don’t be ridiculous. We could not be soul mates,” Geralt stated, “witchers do not have soul mates. Our life is too dangerous for us to ever get attached to one person too long. It’s bad enough you’ve been following me around nigh on a decade.” Geralt felt hurt at that moment. He could not for the life of him figure out why he felt hurt but he did. Maybe it was the way Jaskier looked at him with curious blue eyes. The hurt was definitely present in those gorgeous eyes… 

“Of course, yeah, good yeah.” Jaskier cleared his throat as he looked away from Geralt. He was feeling hurt at the idea that Geralt after all these years did not feel any want or need of him. The one bard who had everyone’s minds changed on the witcher and other witchers across the continent. The fact that Geralt wasn’t pissed and shat on when they entered inns and people rarely started fights unless they were just that god awful drunk. Jaskier spent all of his 20s and now into his 30s singing the praises of a man who didn’t even seem to care. It was heart wrenching.

Geralt felt his own heart rate speed up which was odd because that normally only happened on potions. It felt as if his chest was tightening and he frowned as he looked at Jaskier. Jaskier was fisting the sheets and blankets in clammy hands as he worried his lip between his teeth. 

“Jaskier…” Geralt murmured softly. 

“I’m fine,” the bard snapped and Geralt was slightly taken a back and sighed softly as he wanted so badly to touch and maybe give some comfort to the bard but knew better than to mess with him when he was like this. So, he just sat in silence before he murmured. 

“We should maybe nap to try and get over this sickness?” Jaskier hummed in agreement and they both laid down onto the bed. Jaskier turned on his side and scooted as close to the side of the bed as possible. Though, Geralt could see and feel the shaking from him being so cold. So, the man pulled him to his chest, “you’re shivering. You’re cold,” he murmured faintly as Jaskier flushed and nodded and was happy to cuddle close to the warmth of the witcher. 

They fell both into a deep sleep curled up together. Jaskier felt a bit better as he slept and Geralt did as well. When they woke, both felt a lot better. Their heads weren’t as fuzzy but they were still achy. “Mm…” Jaskier moaned as he cuddled closer and pressed his face against the chest of the witcher as he took in the deep musky scent of his chest hair. 

The witcher felt his body react to the sniffing and he pressed closer to Jaskier as Jaskier moaned softly. Though, Geralt came to his mind quickly and looked down to see Jaskier pressing his face into Geralt’s chest. “Jaskier…” He grumbled as he pushed the bard away who whined and tried to cling to the warmth and scent but he slowly opened his eyes and he went wide with fright. He slipped from the bed and hit the floor with a loud ‘thump.

“Ow!” He cried out as he rubbed his back slightly. Geralt felt that but ignored it as he sat up slightly. 

“Get off the floor,” Geralt murmured and grunted as he searched until he found a pitcher of water to down. His throat was dry and scratchy after that nap. Geralt hadn’t taken a nap since he was a small child and yet it had felt so right with Jaskier curled against his chest. No, he had to ignore any of those feelings for Jaskier. Jaskier scrambled up again. 

“So sorry, you were just so warm and smell so good…” Geralt sighed a bit as he shook his head.

“It is fine we are both getting over being sick,” he murmured with a shrug as Jaskier settled next to him. “At least I am feeling better, are you?” He asked and Jaskier nodded faintly.

“Yeah lots better.” Jaskier replied and smiled at Geralt as Geralt grunted faintly. 

“How about we go get something to eat?” Geralt asked, “it looks like mid day maybe. Then I need to start asking about whatever is in the woods.” Jaskier nodded faintly as they stood to go downstairs. 

~ ~ ~

Jaskier was well enough that night to sing bawdy tales on the lute as he danced around the common room. Geralt sat in the corner listening as he drank his ale and nibbled on the dried crusty bread and roasted potatoes. So far, there was no news or any more leads on the creature killing passer bys. 

Geralt felt some amusement at watching Jaskier dance around and sing as people laughed and tossed coins at the troubadour as he winked at a few women on the sidelines who giggled at him. Geralt was unsure if the amusement was from himself or Jaskier. Though, he was still trying to deny that he could feel what Jaskier felt. Maybe it was his extra strong witcher senses? That had to be it. Geralt had the sense to feel just about anyone’s emotions to an extent. His smell was heightened as was his vision so all that equated to knowing how someone would react or move and how they would feel under a lot of things.

Once the crowd was fully out of coin, Jaskier sat down next to Geralt and grabbed a piece of food off of the witcher’s plate and popped it into his mouth, “well we have enough for a few more days…” He murmured faintly as Geralt grunted,

“Hmm, if that contract doesn’t work out I would like to move on.” Geralt said and Jaskier nodded as he grabbed another piece of potato and hummed at the taste,

“Right, yeah good.” He said softly, “this place won’t be giving me anymore coin anytime soon anyway.” 

“Why don’t you get your own plate of food?” Geralt asked when Jaskier tried to steal another piece of food. Jaskier grinned a bit and waved a hand as a barmaid came around. She quickly went to grab him a plate as well. Jaskier dug in happily and hummed as the food went down and settled into his stomach.

Geralt felt that sense of satisfaction from Jaskier and sighed a bit as watched the bard through lidded golden eyes. “That good?”

“What?” Jaskier asked as he ate the food, “are you saying you can feel how I feel?” He asked curiously as he put down his plate, “are you sure we aren’t meant for one another? No matter how crazy that sounds?”

“Jaskier, I can tell you that the lady over there is cheating on her husband. Her husband is over there and he knows and plans to kill her lover tonight when he catches them in bed together. I can feel everyone’s emotions.” He said softly, “not just yours but yours are… Stronger because you are closer to me.” Geralt explained with a shrug. 

“That barmaid? She is lusting for you and quite aroused at the idea of taking you to bed.” He said nodding to her as the barmaid in question watched the way Jaskier ate. The troubadour grinned,

“Oh?” He asked softly and slowly stood. He grabbed a glass and took a large sip before he sauntered to the woman to talk to her. Geralt felt a twinge of jealousy but stamped it down. Neither of them had ever had any feelings for another and this would not change anything. 

Geralt felt a presence and looked up to see a man and he sighed and nodded to the seat as the man sat. “Are you here about the beast?” He asked quietly, “it's killing people and leaving the bodies and entrails…” He explained quietly, “we thought maybe it was wolves but this is too vicious it has to be something else.” Geralt hummed faintly and nodded. He waved a hand for the man to go on and then offer 300 orens for the job. Geralt made a face but he took the offer. 

“I will leave tonight.” He said softly and the man nodded and left after handing him a small pouch of coins. Geralt counted it and sighed a bit as he put it in his pocket and stood to walk to where Jaskier was flirting endlessly with the beautiful girl. “I have the job. Don’t… Butter the wrong biscuit while I am gone.” Geralt said as Jaskier grinned at him and nodded as Geralt went to go prepare. He would pull out the silver sword, get it ready and also figure out which potions he would take as well along the way.

~ ~ ~

The fight was long and hard. The creature had been a rogue werewolf and it didn’t take much for Geralt to over power and kill the beast. When he got back to the inn, it was dark and there was no noise or anyone around. He was covered in thick rivulets of black blood and his eyes were black with the spidering of the veins along his forehead. It would still be a few hours before any of those potions wore off but he wanted a hot bath and maybe try to get some sleep.

Though, when he entered the room it smelt of sex. There was a mix of alcohol, sweat and a scent Geralt knew as just Jaskier. The sweet scent of chamomile floated above all else and he sighed as he dropped his pack and the sword sheath down with a loud clang. The bed covers flung back and Jaskier sat up, naked with a woman in the bed.

“Oh! You’re back!” He laughed nervously as he pulled the covers back over his naked body as Geralt grunted faintly as he started to strip not caring about the sleeping woman so he could bathe. The water was cold but a quick light with igni and it was near boiling. The water had rose petals and smelt of chamomile but he would take it as he finally was fully undressed and stepped into the warm water with a sigh as he settled down into water silently.

Jaskier stood, trying to hold onto some dignity, “Geralt? Are you hurt? “He questioned quietly as he moved closer. Most people were afraid of him when he was hyped up on potions but Jaskier never once felt fear around Geralt no matter what. “I see a lot of blood…”

“It’s the werewolf’s blood.” He said softly as Jaskier started to run his fingers across his shoulders and down his sides faintly. Geralt winced as Jaskier found a particularly bad cut on his left side.

“This doesn’t look like werewolf blood.” Jaskier murmured his latest conquest was the furthest from his mind as he moved to grab his first aid kit. He pulled out some of the healing salve and started to clean the wound gently with skilled fingers. Geralt just groaned and moaned softly as Jaskier rubbed the wound and started to apply the salve as Geralt sat up from the bath only slightly more clean than before. 

There was a small shriek and Jaskier looked over at the naked woman sitting up in bed staring at the dark eyed and bloodied witcher, “looks like someone is awake,” Jaskier murmured and sighed, “oh dear, hello darling.” He cooed as he tried to calm her down but she was scrambling for her dress and ran from the room. Jaskier sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Didn’t work as planned,” Geralt stated as he felt himself coming down from the high of the potions. Jaskier huffed slightly as he went back to helping with the wounds on his sides.

“Yes, well it was only a one nighter anyway. She wasn’t exactly the best in bed…” Jaskier murmured as he finished cleaning the witcher up, “there.” He stood and moved to grab Geralt some clothes and thrust them at him. “Now, get dressed and get in bed to sleep.”

“In that bed?” He asked, “it smells of sex and that woman.” Jaskier snorted,

“Then how about you make it your own?” Jaskier teased and saddled up behind him and put his arms around him, “maybe with me?”

“Jaskier, you are quite insatiable. I never thought you liked men?”

“Well, not my usual fancy but I would make an exception… for this.” Jaskier said against the witcher’s back.

“How about I just sleep.” Geralt stated and pulled away from Jaskier as he pulled on his clothes and crawled into the bed that smelt so much of Jaskier and sex. He tried to ignore it as he fell asleep quickly enough. Jaskier yawned feeling himself tire again as he crawled into the bed and curled up against Geralt’s back to sleep as well.

~ ~ ~

Geralt woke to what felt like warmth and hotness around his stiff cock. He groaned happily and slowly laced his hands into the woman’s hair, but when he felt that the hair was short and coarse his eyes opened. Gold eyes met blue and he pushed Jaskier off, “what the fuck!” He cried as Jaskier was pushed off and he sat up as he wiped his lips faintly,

“Well I woke up and was horny and I looked over and you had a hard on… I thought it would be a nice wake up. You were really enjoying it!” Jaskier said with a flush as he adjusted his own hard cock in his pants. 

“You can’t just go sucking another man’s cock when they are asleep!” Geralt hissed, “and I am not horny!”

“Yes, well then why is your cock so stiff hmm?” Jaskier asked nodding to the thick length that was dripping with precum and saliva.

“Maybe because you put your mouth on it. I can’t always handle how my body reacts to… touching.” He said softly and Jaskier sighed,

“Just let me suck you off okay?” He asked softly and Geralt grunted faintly and nodded as he sat back against the headboard. Jaskier quickly went back to working his friend’s length in such a skilled mouth Geralt was curious if he actually did like men and knew what he was going because Jaskier had such a great mouth.

Gold eyes closed as he let the feelings wash over him. Jaskier was moaning and thrusting against the bed as he sucked off Geralt. Geralt let the feelings wash over him as he worked his hips up and rolled against the skilled tongue. His orgasm was building quite quickly as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

That made Jaskier moan as well though one of his hands were searching until it gripped the small dagger Geralt had given him for protection. Just in case he hid his sausage in any wrong pantries like he so always did. As Geralt neared orgasm, Jaskier worked his way up to the idea of stabbing his friend. 

Thankfully, Geralt was not paying attention as he soon gave a cry and came hard and down his friend’s throat. Jaskier swallowed and as Geralt was still coming off the high of orgasm, Jaskier shot out and sliced slightly into Geralt’s thigh. Geralt’s eyes went wide and he cried out in pain,

“What the fuck!” He cried loudly and Jaskier gasped and dropped the knife as he grabbed his leg and looked down at the small bleeding cut. It was the same length and bleeding just as much as Geralt’s was.

“It’s true!” Jaskier cried. “We are… Geralt we are soul mates!” He laughed loudly but soon was punched in gut and he fell off the bed with a loud cry,

“You could have figured that out any other way than stabbing me!?” Geralt bellowed loudly as Jaskier sat up rubbing his stomach and laughing softly,

“You wouldn’t have believed it. You were ignoring all the hints. It was the only way. So don’t give me that ‘witchers don’t have soul mates,’ we are soul mates.” Jaskier stated and slowly slipped back up and onto Geralt’s hips as he pulled Geralt into a gentle kiss. 

“You are mine. My soul mate,” Jaskier murmured happily and Geralt just sighed as he smiled a bit, 

“Alright. I am yours,” Geralt acquiesced and he flipped them so Jaskier was beneath for another round only this time, it was Geralt giving the pleasure.


End file.
